


Trained by Oni

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [65]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Oni TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A hero finds himself trained by his enemy into something more fit to challenge her - A mate.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 15





	Trained by Oni

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 50.

“Hahaha! Is that all the big bad hero’s got? I thought you were something after you managed to beat my lackies, but you’re really nothing, huh?”

A loud and proud Oni General, whose crimson skin glistened thanks to her sweat, was standing tall over her latest opponent. A man who was supposed to be a worthy adversary… But after she slammed her Kanabõ into his gut, he fell onto his knees and was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering fool.

“Too… Freakishly strong…” The young man in armor, who was supposed to be a Hero, gasped out. The pain from his bruises, the shame of defeat, was filling his body as he slowly got back onto his feet…

Only to be thrown over the red woman’s shoulder, gritting his teeth as he barely let out a groan. “Let me down..!” He shouted as loud as he could without hurting himself, trying to use his fractured sword on her rock-hard skin…

“Quit your whining, boy.” The Oni shot back, not even paying attention as the blade shards shattered against her skin. “You’re gonna need a lotta training before you get close to challenging me again. And if you’re ever gonna want to defeat my Mistress, you’re gonna have to really try. Otherwise, she’ll just mince you into meat and feed you to her pups.”

He listened and slowly felt his heart sinking. She was right. And the way that he had been so thoroughly trashed was the evidence of that. “Fine. Do what you wish.” He muttered, growing limp in her grip. It was better than listening to her talk. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he’d wake up back in bed.

“Tryin’ to just sleep through this, eh? You’re more pathetic than I thought. You don’t even have the gusto to try and gut me for what you did.” She muttered as she adjusted her grip on him, continuing her trek back to her village.

Even if he wasn’t good at fighting yet, she had some plans in mind for him. She still had her orders to take care of the Hero, and if she disobeyed them the Demon Lord was just going to ruin her for not doing what she could to ruin him. But dammit, she didn’t like just killing a weakling. She much preferred to whip them into shape and fix them before dominating them again…

And she had the perfect opportunity to do just that, with this failure of a hero…

\---

“Get up! Rise and shine, boy!”

The hero felt like a forest had collapsed on him. That’s how sore he felt. And the rough voice that spoke to him and rustled him into the realm of the living wasn’t helping, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light around him.

“Why didn’t you just toss me away, you won.” He immediately muttered upon noticing the crimson woman that had destroyed him the day prior, his body screaming in agony as he turned over onto his stomach. “Just finish me off if that’s what you want.”

His enemy spat on his back and grabbed him by the neck, yanking him onto his feet. “Yeah yeah, quit your damn whining. As long as you’re here, you’re my property. And what I say goes.” She asserted herself, slamming him into the straw hut’s wall. “And if you don’t like that, tough shit. You’re not leaving until you’re strong enough to give me a challenge.”

The Hero could feel every individual straw trying to poke through him, giving no end to his discomfort. “Why should I even bother, when I could just ignore you and stop training at any time?” He shot back, having quite the reasonable way of getting out of her little plan.

“Oh, you think you can just ignore me?” The Oni General grinned as she grabbed him by the legs, lifting him up into the air. “Yeah, that ain’t happening. Unless you want your spine to get close to breaking without snappin’, I think you’ll reconsider.” She laughed, pressing all of her strength against his limb…

He screamed out in pain, his heart racing beyond his wildest imagination. “OKAY OKAY I GIVE I’LL DO YOUR STUPID TRAINING!”

“That’s the spirit, boy.” His crimson enemy dropped him onto his feet, lightly slapping him on the back before walking out of the hut that she kept him in. “Now follow. We’re getting you fed before your training. You don’t want to fight on an empty stomach, take it from somebody stronger.”

His gaze was filled with hatred for her as he followed behind. Partly because she was right, and partly because he wasn’t going to forget this mistreatment. If this was the game she was going to play, then he’d certainly beat her in the end. No matter what it took.

Little did he know how Oni trained, or how it would affect a human…

\---

Every day that he spent in this camp was another that he regretted. Even if he felt his body growing stronger, the humiliation that he had to go through was something else. Whether it was through the exercises, or how the Oni and her kin treated him.

First, there was the way that they consumed their foods and liquids. Every meal was presented upon the stomach of the one who was weakest amongst them. Which happened to be him, of course. He was made into a living tray, everyone grabbing at his injured body and ripping the meal off his chest, the heat searing on his body. 

The only respite he got from this was when it was his turn to eat, as he was then forced to rest against the General and consume the traditional alcohol straight from the crevice between her tits, as well as rip the meat off the bones stuck between her thighs. And even then, it was still humiliating. It was basically like being fed by a parent, one who wanted to see him grow strong in the worst possible way.

After that was the training itself. Conducted entirely in the nude. His body shivered against the cold air every day, since the bulk of training took place in the morning. Thanks to the stiffness of his muscles, he could never compete against the General, resulting in him ending up on his back again and again and again. And every time that happened…

He’d end up with his body absolutely smothered in sake. Covered in the alcohol that he was supposed to consume. A lubricant that set him on fire. And for the rest of the day, until he finally had to eat, he was forced to squat down on a ceremonial artifact.

Every repetition of this move was enough to make his eyes water. It was thick. It was long. It spread him out and made his heart ache for release, hoping that he wouldn’t have to endure such torture. And yet there he was, doing it over and over. Out of the false sense of hope that he’d eventually become strong enough to surpass her.

While it trained his legs, the other Oni came over during the day to ensure that his arms wouldn’t be left unattended. Usually by having their abs act as boards for him to punch. It always hurt, but little by little, he eventually managed to make some damage…

And finally, as he managed to down two of them with his punches, and finally squat so far down that his buttocks touched the ground below... He felt like he was strong enough.

This was the day where he’d show her what for…

\---

As he walked towards the General’s Hut, he felt his body straining. Not because it was hurting, far from it. Every inch of power within him was at its fullest potential. It seemed that, thanks to the humiliation of being coddled day in and day out by those crimson-skinned ladies, and the way that he had been forced to sexually stimulate himself in the process of his training, he finally reached the strength that he wanted.

His body was toned. The muscle was outlined perfectly. Just by squeezing into his arm, he felt like he was about to tear it off. He couldn’t believe his own strength. If he turned all of this strength towards the woman that had beaten him before, he would easily destroy her…

With his head held high, the young Hero burst into her hut. “General!” He cried out, pointing his finger at her as his body flexed instinctively, showing his muscular physique off with a grin on his face. “Fight me! And let me leave this village!”

“Leave? Now why the hell would you do that?” The Oni General grinned as she got onto her feet, flexing to show her own muscles off. The same muscles that had beaten him into the ground before. “I think you need to know a little thing or two about what Oni do, after a good fight.” She laughed, a blue blush coating her crimson cheeks.

This was something new to him, his confidence shaken ever so slightly. “A thing or two…” He muttered, as his mind slowly caught up to what she meant. “No, you wouldn’t…”

“Hah! You should’ve seen yourself squatting, boy! That thing prepares us all for the day we find our perfect mate. And while you’re not exactly the kind of man I would’ve preferred, at least when I beat you into the ground, now’s a different story!” She cracked her knuckles as she stepped closer, licking her lips.

The Hero looked at himself, his heart beating against his chest as he noticed that something else had changed quite dramatically about his entire physique. His hair had lengthened down to his ass, only kept neat thanks to a cloth keeping everything in a long ponytail. His hips had grown wider thanks to the repetitious routine, and his chest had grown slimmer. While his strength had grown, going through the motions had caused him to turn Oni-esque in regards to his figure…

And now, more than ever, could he see a leer inside the General’s eye. A leer that beckoned him closer. A leer that beckoned him to fight her as much as he could… So that they could procreate after.

He grit his teeth, even as he grew stiff below. He was going to win and get home, no matter what. Even if he had to knock her out, and knock her so far down that she’d never dare challenge him ever again… 

And claim his prize. He might as well, considering she set the rules…

\---

He lost. Even with all of that training, he was still reduced to nothing more than a weakling on the floor. But this time, she took her reward.

The sounds that he made were inhuman. The spasms of his body were inhuman. The horns that grew from his head were inhuman. His desire to fill her as she rode him was inhuman. And by the end…

He was inhuman. Not as much as his partner, but enough to taint his humanity until the day he died.

Once he woke back up after it all, in the arms of his General and Mate, the feminine-bodied former Hero grinned with his fanged teeth. His skin had taken on the same shade of crimson as hers, the alcohol and the training finally having gotten to him. After being claimed so thoroughly, after having been beaten within an inch of his life twice… His very spirit had been stained with strength. And that strength had to be turned towards something else.

“Are you satisfied now, boy?” His Mate said, her hand firmly squeezed around his fattened buttocks. She could still go another round. Always, especially with a Mate like him.”

Her Mate gasped, before licking his lips. “Not yet. I want to do something first, something to prove that I deserve another chance on top.” The corrupted boy said, his body tensing up ever slightly. All with his eyes staring into the distance, towards the city that had raised him. Only to utter a single chilling sentence, highlighting how far he had fallen since being beaten by her.

“I want to destroy the ones who made me weak.”


End file.
